I Am Me
by Blacksheep013
Summary: I thought he was different. I thought he can save me. But he's just the same. They all want me to be gone.


Hello everyone. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Prologue**

"You're so stupid."

_Shut up._

"You can't even understand such simple things."

_Stop it._

"Why can't you be like your sister? She's smart and very well mannered."

_You push me to be like this._

"You're just like your father."

_NO! I'm nothing like him._

"Where are you going? Did I tell you to leave?"

_I don't want to hear it anymore._

"Come back here! If you continue being like that your life is going to end up like those beggars in the street."

_Can't you come up with something new?_

"You good for nothing insolent child! This is not over yet, you hear me!?"

The 18 years old girl she door and lay on the bed. She clutched the necklace and lifts it up to her lips.

"I know I'm not smart but that doesn't mean that I'm stupid. I did try my best. Why can't she notice it? It's not like I failed. I did passed the test but it wasn't enough. She wanted me to perfect it. She wanted me to be like my sister. I envy her. She's perfect that's why mother loved her. But I can't see myself hating my sister. I love her. Even if she's not standing up for me, whenever we're alone she always try cheering me up. And for me, that's enough .It's not like it was her fault. I wonder why my mother hates me so much. It wasn't like this before. Every time I remember all the things she said to me it makes me want to disappear. "

She tightens her grip. As she continue talking to her necklace.

"But I can't. Because I still have you. I'm glad he gave you to me. You've become my lucky charm. Talking to you already felt like he's near and listening to me. I hope he's alright. It's been 10 years since we saw each other. Do you think he can still remember me?"

"Mikan."

She almost jump out when she heard her named but she calmed down right after seeing who called her.

"Hotaru, don't you know how to knock?" Mikan asked letting go of her necklace.

"I did but you didn't answer so I let my self in." Hotaru went to her side and hold her hands.

"What?" Mikan looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Hotaru stared at her.

Mikan smiled "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Her Sister frowned at her "Do you really think you can lie to me?"

Hiding her eyes behind her bangs she removed her hand from Hotaru.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Please." She pleaded.

"Okay. But in one condition."

Mikan look at her confusingly "What?"

"Move. I will sleep here." She said while tapping the side of the bed.

"Ehhh? But you have your own room." Mikan whined.

"It's either that or you can sleep on the floor." Hotaru glared as if daring Mikan to talk back.

She sighed "Okay. Okay I get it. This is so unfair." muttering the last words.

Hotaru looked at her raising her left eyebrow "Did you say something?"

"N-nothing. G-goodnight . I said goodnight." Mikan stuttered.

"Goodnight. Go to sleep. We still have classes for tomorrow." Hotaru said before finally closing her eyes.

While both of them finally drift off to sleep some part of Tokyo, in a five star hotel, a young lad is still wide awake watching a tv.

"Natsume, aren't you tired? You just got back. Maybe you should rest for a little bit." A Blondie haired young man said.

"I'm fine Ruka. If you want to rest, go ahead. " Natsume said not even glancing at his friend.

"Natsume, the doctor said that it won't do you any good if you keep staying awake in the middle of the night" Ruka argued.

"Hn."

"If you continue that attitude I'm going to call your mother." Ruka said lifting his cellphone.

Natsume glared at him "What are you? My babysitter?"

"No. Your **Best friend**." Ruka answered.

Natsume sighed "Alright. I'll sleep."

He turned off the television and went to his room. Closing the door with a loud bang.

Ruka just shook his head. He was about to go to his room when his phone ring.

"Good evening Auntie." He answered

"_Good evening Ruka, how's Natsume?"_

"He already went to bed. Do you want me to wake him up?" He said looking at Natsume's room.

"_No, no dear I just called to make sure that everything is alright. And to let you know that I enrolled you and Natsume to Gakuen Alice."_

"But Auntie isn't that a bit early?"

"_Don't worry I already talked to them about it and they say it's alright if you start attending the class next week. "_

"Next week? Okay Auntie. Thank you I'll tell Natsume about it tomorrow."

"_Thank you dear. I already bought a house near in that school. I'll text the address to you later. Bye, Goodnight!"_

"Goodnight Auntie" Ruka sighed and went to his own room.

"It's going to be a long week." He mumbled before he went to sleep.

* * *

What do you think? should i continue this or not? Please, please leave a review. Arigatou!


End file.
